Joji Yuki
:For the A.R. World version, see Joji Yuki (A.R. World) Riderman (also known as The Avenging Demon, Kamen Rider Yongo, or Kamen Rider #4) is an anti-heroic protagonist from the television series, Kamen Rider V3. He was the first Kamen Rider to wield a weapon. In the original series, he is portrayed by Takehisa Yamaguchi. His real name is Joji Yuki, a former member of the organization known as DESTRON. Joji Yuki Sometime during his youth, Joji Yuki was abandoned and was considering suicide when The Great Leader personally intervened and adopted him. Yuki considered him his savior and willingly swore allegiance to Destron. He served loyally for Destron's cause as top scientist until a jealous Marshall Armor framed him for being a traitor of DESTRON to cover up his failures of defeating Kamen Rider V3 . As a result, he was sentenced to be tortured to death by being dipped into a pool of acid, which resulted in the loss of his right arm. At first, he only sees Marshall Armor as his enemy and not the DESTRON Organization itself; furthermore, to prove his innocence to DESTRON, he seeks out to defeat Kamen Rider V3. However, he learns the truth about DESTRON and eventually joins Kamen Rider V3's cause. Even after joining V3 his devotion to The Great Leader was so strong he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect him by jumping in the way of V3's Fatal Kick. When asked by Kazami why he did such a thing he revealed his past relationship with the Leader and admitted that he simply couldn't let his savior be killed right in front of him. He pledges himself to V3's mission after this. Near the end of the series, he supposedly died in a Pluton Rocket explosion. Kamen Rider V3 cried out that he is Kamen Rider #4. 'In reality, he manages to survive. In the Kamen Rider Spirits manga, it explains how he survived the explosion and landed in Tahiti where he lost his memory, but regained it when fighting a crab kaijin who was really a resurrected Marshall Armor. X Joji reappeared in this movie Stronger .]] Joji returns in Episode 37 from Greece to help Stronger. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, joined forces to destroy the Delza Army. Skyrider Joji reappeared in this series ZX Joji would later ally himself with the past Kamen Riders, and along with Shiro and Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1, would help to convince Ryo Murasame, the 10th Rider Kamen Rider ZX, to join their side. He a\s V3's partner in leading the Kamen Riders when Kamen Riders 1 and 2 were away. RX He is among the Ten veteran Kamen Riders who help Kamen Rider BLACK RX fight the Crisis Empire near the series finale. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by Riderman and all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Riderman and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max ''to be added Stat & Cassette Arms (or Attachment Arms) *'Punch :' 1 ton *'Kick: '''2 tons What Riderman lacked in technological strength of V3, as well as the Riders before him, Rider 1 and 2, he made up for in persistence, smarts, and his wide array of prosthetic weapons to meet his needs. His weapons also were the basis for the "Rider Slash" and "Rider Shooting" finishing attacks. * '''Rope Arm': Riderman's Default/Main Cassette Arm, which is used in various ways: as a means of escape, climbing, and in combat. The arm itself has modified attachments for Yuuki to use and adjust to various situations. There is his default Hook Arm, with hook attachment, for climbing and combat. When the mace end is attached, he gets his Swing Arm ** Swing Arm: A extension of the Rope Arm, which can be extended and used as a flailing weapon. ** Net Arm: A extension of the Rope Arm, where Yuuki's arm can shoot out a net to capture and restrain enemies (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears that this net is fireproof). ** Sickle Arm: A unused extension of the Rope Arm, which has been seen in various promotion; and yet, wasn't used in the series. Based on the photos, it is assumed it is simply used for combat. * Power Arm: Riderman's strongest weapon, which increases Yuuki's attack in battle. Its primary use is to hack away at both obstacles, such as doors, and opponents. This weapon could've been easily used as a finishing attack, according to some fans. This weapon is the first instance of a Rider using a blade against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament in the Heisei Era-Riders. * Drill Arm: Another weapon could've been easily used as a finishing move. It was only seen being used as an infiltration tool. It must be plugged in order for it to work best, although it will still work otherwise (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears to work just fine without external power). * Machine Gun Arm: This weapon was only seen in the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It was used to destroy the crab mutant in the manga, which had the appearance to be a regular machine gun. This weapon is the first instance of a Rider using a gun against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament in the Heisei Era-Riders. * Spray Arm: Currently, it is only an unused concept. Its function was described as a weapon which sprays gas or smoke to distract adversaries. * Octopus Arm: Currently, it is only an unused concept. Its function is described as a climbing tool, each finger on the hand resembling octopus tentacles. Kamen Ride Card is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Riderman. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Riderman, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Riderman. Picture Gallery Riderman2006.jpg P.jpeg Ridermachine.jpg Trivia *Takehisa Yamaguchi died of liver cancer in 1986 at the age of 41. *Riderman is the current secondary rider to be counted as a main Kamen Rider due to Shotaro Ishinomori's decision. In episode 51 of Kamen Rider V3, when Riderman was killed, Kamen Rider V3 cried out and recognize him that he is Kamen Rider #4. *Shion Tsuchiya, who plays JK in Kamen Rider Fourze, stated in an interview with Sota Fukushi, who plays Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze), that Riderman is his favourite Kamen Riderhttp://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2012/03/gentaro-jk-talks-about-showa-riders.html. *Riderman is the only rider with no mouth covered on his mask. See Also *Joji Yuki (A.R. World) References External links * Kamen Rider V3 Homepage * Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page * Henshin Hall of Fame Category:Kamen Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Rival Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes